Flan Prince
by Kotomi Lopez
Summary: Bubbles has a dream. To become the best chief in the world.Who was her inspiration? and what will happen? Story originally from ANDOU Natsumi and KOBAYASHI Miyuki's Kitchen Princess... In this story the Puffs and Ruffs are not Siblings. They will be introduced later in the story.
1. Memories

_**I know I still have at finish my other story and I'm completely sorry for that**_

_**This just ran into my head one night and I typed it in my Phone.**_

_**My idea is from a manga I read. Its like a retelling .**_

_**The manga is called Kitchen Princess.**_

_**Read it! I'm sure you'll like it **__**J**_

_**I don't own Kitchen Princess or The Powerpuff girls xP**_

**Chapter one: Memories**

**Bubbles Pov**

"Bubbles? Where are you ?" I heard the old woman say. I ran as fast as I could I didn't want to stay at that place at all. I wanted my parents.

My Parents died in a plane accident, a few days ago and I still wasn't over it, I'm 7 years old of course I wasn't over it. Most of the kids at the orphanage were nice but I still cried all the time. The Big boys were usually the ones who made me cry more. I'd always go to the river near by and cry as much as I wanted. This time it was no different.

"Mama…Papa….Why did you leave me alone…" I cried and Cried.

"Mama…. Papa"

After a while I couldn't cry anymore, My eyes were red and I was just whimpering. I stood up wanting to go back to the orphanage. It was getting dark and that was the only place I had for sleep.

I suddenly slipped from the stone I was sitting on and fell into the water. I couldn't swim so I was just moving around trying to go up. I kept my eyes closed so the water wouldn't go into them but it only made it harder for me to up. I thought It would be better for me to just die here and go up with my Mama and Papa but before that came true. I heard the water splashing again and felt someone holding me and pulling me up. Once we were out I started coughing. I turned to look at the person who saved me. It was a boy. He looked around my age.

"A-are….. you okay?" He asked breathing heavily.

"I…I'm Okay" I said

He sighed and turned around laying on the grass near the river. I did the same but sat up looking at him.

"Why did you save me?" I asked

He turned to look at me and Smiled, his hair covering his eyes. "huh?"

I turned away from him looking at the now calm river.

"I could of gone to Heaven where mommy and daddy are." I said. And started crying again.

The boy looked concerned he dug into a bag he had near him. He took out a small cup and a spoon.

"Here" He said handing me the two. "When you eat something good, you smile. That's why Mommy and Daddy left you behind. They wanted you to keep smiling "

I looked at what he had just given me, It was…Flan? I looked at him confused and he just gave me a smile. He came closer and gave me a small kiss on my forehead. Looking back at the cup I slowly dug the spoon into it and ate a piece of the Flan.

-This is delicious- I thought and a smile landed on my face. "Yeah" said looking at him.

He turned around slightly and said "I gotta go"

I was a bit taken back by what he said but answered "but wasn't this your snack?"

"Its okay" he said "you can have it"

"B-but" I said nervously

"Then next time I'll make you the most delicious dessert in the world"

I can never forget the taste of that flan and I don't think I ever will. My dream now….is to become the worlds best chief. Just like my parents were. So I can meet that boy again and give him the best.

_**Hope you liked it J **_

_**I'm still gonna continue the chapters. Imma try to make it almost exactly like the Manga.**_

_**Not exactly but almost.**_

_**Please review I wanna know what I do right and wrong **_


	2. New School, New Friends, and New People

_**Chapter two : New School, New Friends, and New People**_

_**Bubbles POV**_

I woke up still a little sleepy, I didn't remember at what time I slept the day before but. It must have been really late. I stood up rubbing my eyes and headed to my dresser. Today was the day I was leaving the orphanage and going to the big city for high school. If I wanted my dream to come true I had to go to that school and only that school. A few weeks ago I got a scholarship for that school and I was soo~ happy.

I walked out of my room and into the rest room, and started to get ready.

30 minutes later

I walked out of the rest room showered and dressed, I was still drying my hair while walking into my room. I sat on my bed and brushed my hair. Once I was done I checked my bag to see if I was forgetting anything. Everything was there, even the silver spoon my prince gave me that day.

Wondering why I have a spoon from when I was 7? Well the spoon had a symbol at the top. When I searched that symbol a school came out. I knew right away that I needed to go to that school if I wanted to meet my Prince. So I worked hard to get a scholarship, luckily I did.

I walked down the stairs with my bag. I only had one and it wasn't that heavy. I say the other kids at the bottom of the stairs and they looked really sad.

"B-bubbles why are you leaving?" I heard Timmy say

"We want you to stay. Please stay" I heard lily say

All the others where saying the same things. Then our care taker Ms. Lulu said

"Now now Kids, Bubbles is going to make her dreams come true. We should be right behind her not in front to stop her." Ms. Lulu then walks up and pats the younger kid on their heads.

I smile and walk down the stairs quickly and jumped to hug them.

"I'll make you guys some breakfast before I go. How about it?" I said

They smiled and nodded as I went to the kitchen and made some pancakes.

After cooking

I was done cooking now and the kids were eating the pancakes.

"your food is always delicious Bubbles" I heard them say

"Well thank you very much" I said smiling.

After they were finished I washed the dishes and started to head out.

"Well I guess this is good bye" I said

Everyone was crying but they had small smiles on their faces. They waved good bye and turned around looking at the Orphanage one last time. Then turned around and headed towards town.

….

I make it into to town and see many things I'd never seen before. a lot of food stands and stores. So many cars and people. Before going to the school I walk around buying all sorts of foods. Until I'm completely satisfied. This was my first time in town and I wanted to make a good use of it. The Orphanage was in the middle of nowhere, only clear plains of grass and Flowers could be seen.

I made it to the school, or academy technically, and looked around. A man come up to me and said

"Welcome to Seika Academy" He gave a small bow and said "please follow me to your room"

I follow him while looking around. The school was big everything was so elegant like a castle almost.

We finally arrived at my room and when he opened the door inside was a king sized bed and a lot of pretty furniture. "This is your room" He said

"Wow" I said while walking in. "This big room all to my self? Amazing!"

I put my bags down and sat on the bed, it was so jumpy and fluffy. I couldn't help but jump on it.

"Ms. Bubbles your classes start tomorrow. Please don't leave this room until the director give his permission. He said then walked out of the room

"Aww how boring! I'm suppose to stay in here!" I pouted and looked around. "What am I suppose to do in here anyway?"

I gave a deep sigh and turned to look out the window.' What if I go outside without them noticing it wont hurt to try right?' I nodded at my own realization and jumped outside holding on to branch, making a small turn and almost ending up on the floor .When I look down and notice a boy passing by, In that moment I pulled my shirt down saying "No! D-don't look!" and ended up slipping and almost falling. I safely landed on the boy with him holding me bridal style. We looked at each other for a while until I heard him say "What…What are you doing, you monkey?"

I looked at him scared and said "I'm very sorry" in my head I was saying while blushing "Oh my goodies that was surprising" as he let me on the ground.

From the distance I heard a man saying "Boomer! Where are you!"

I turned to look at him again and He cursed saying "Shit! Its Mr. Shan" He turned and started running towards the stairs. I stared as he hid behind them and ran towards them too. I sneaked up behind him (not even trying to) and Scared him . "So your name's Boomer and …are you Ditching?" I said Smiling.

The only thing he managed to say is." Why….are you following me you monkey?"

I gave a small pout and said "I'm not a monkey. I'm Bubbles. Bubbles Mc Neil. I came to Townsville today" He stared at me with a dull expression and Said "A new Student? Shouldn't you be returning to the dorms?" He stopped for a while then Whispered 'and change outta that ridiculous outfit.'

I stayed quiet trying to remember where The dorms were but….Nothing.

"Umm" I Giggled a bit" Which way is the dorm entrance?"

He stayed silent for a while and then mumbled 'seriously?' and walked off saying "Follow me."

I did as he said and followed him. He was heading Inside the school building.

"Umm Isn't this the school?" I asked He continued walking and answered "Its faster this way"

We walked for a while and I was thinking 'He's actually quite nice…'

We were walking in the halls when the smell of Flan took over "I can smell flan.." I said sniffing around.

I could hear Boomer saying" Huh? I can't smell anything…"

From the distance I heard a girl yell "Boomer!" We both turned around and saw a girl holding a plate. "You Ditched Class again. Well today we made flan" She smiled happily as I thought 'I knew it!' Then her smile turned upside down" But…No one wants to eat mine."

She pulled out the plate and showed a ….flan..? Well Not really…It was a little Ploof!… but she did try her best.

Boomer looked at her dully and said "No thanks" and started walking away I Sttod there watching and managed to say"Huh?… But "

The only thing he said was "I don't like Sweets and I wont eat someone's Failure." The girl started to sprout tears. I heard a voice saying "How ungentlemanly of you to make a girl cry."

We turned around and saw a boy. "You should eat it Boomer"

* * *

_**Okay… okay… question ….question! Who should play the role of the Brother? My OC or Brick or Butch? **_

_**Until I decide who I'll try to continue with out it but it'll be hard….Please review **_


	3. Flan!

_**Okay Imma make this chappie just for the fun of it …. Since they don't say the brothers name here ;)**_

_**And this is also the first time i update the next day! well Its the first time I actually start writing after I finish my last chapter...**_

_** Any who! enjoy the chappy :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Flan! **_

I turn around and think 'wow…He's so cute' On the other end of things I hear Boomer say "Leave me alone. Outsiders should stay out of this"

He takes the flan the girl is holding while saying "But I'm your brother" 'brother?' I think.

He continues "I heard you're living in the dorms now? Dad was worried about you. Ya know"

He holds his hand and tries placing the plate into them While saying "Here…"but Boomer snaps. He slaps his hand away making the plate fall along with the flan making it spill all over the Floor.

"Don't treat me like a kid!" He yells

I gasp and kneel down to pick up the fallen plate. "What are you doing?" I shout he muttered "Uh…well I"

I heard the girl saying "Oh it's okay. It was messes up already anyway" she was a little Jittery but I understood what she said.

"Its only a flan. Its not like I'm going to die if I don't eat it." I heard Boomer Mutter.

I snap at that comment and turn around to look at him while frowning.

"Didn't you learn in kindergarten? That you can't waste food like this?"

I look up at the girl saying "let me help you."

"huh?" She Muttered

I turned and Glare at Boomer.

"I'll remake it! So you have to eat it!"

Boomer Looks at me shocked while the other boy says "If that's the case, I'll get the cooking room ready."

He walks off while both me and girl Mutter "huh?"

We follow Him to the Cooking romm, He opens the room and everyone turns around. "it's the student body President? "I heard them say "Whats he doing here!"

He walks up to one of the girls and Asks "Can we borrow the room for a bit?"

The girl swoons and answers "Anything for you Mr. Student Body president!"

I think 'oh he's the president. He's so popular' I Grab an apron and walk over to the girl who accidentally dropped an egg . "Are you okay?" I ask walking next to her.

"I'm very clumsy. No one ever wants to eat my food" She starts crying "I can't even make a hard snack like flan…."

I smile and grab a bowl and a whisk . "Why? Flan's not hard to make" I hold the whisk up and smile brightly "Everybody has trouble with crumbling flan, but if you take your time and do it, It's really easy."

I start Getting the ingredients and put them into the bowl while explaining to her how to make it.

"Flan gets harder with more egg and softer with more milk." I start "I think it didn't harden because there was too much sugar" the girl puts in an egg While I put some milk.

The others start to whisper 'Really? I didn't know that.'

"20 percent egg, 65 percent Milk, 15 percent sugar. This is the perfect combination! "

I grab a tea cup and hold it up. "And we'll use this for the flan cup."

"A tea cup?" I hear her say.

"Yup!" I start "Its better to use something that doesn't conduct heat."

I look at the girl as she pours a spoon full of Flan into the tea cup. "And it looks cute too." she says

She places them in this heater thingy and covers it. "First you put it on high heat and after two to three Minutes, lower the heat." I say. "and.. make a wish"

'please come out good, because I want to see the smile of the person who eats it.' I though or wished.

I saw Boomer wish a shocked expression and the other boy with a smile. The girl went to check on the flan. "Wow." I heard her say as she took it out. "I really made it! She said."

Boomer took the cup from her hand and ate a small spoon full of it. Both me and the girl smiled while He said "Hey, this isn't that bad. Its not just any flan, right?"

I took the other cup and ate some as well.

"I never knew it could feel so good to have someone eat what you made." The girl said with a smile and a small blush. "Thank you so much. Umm …who are you? I haven't seen you before."

I turn around and introduce my self. "I'm Bubbles. I'm joining the first year A class. Nice to meet you." I say smiling.

Suddenly the room is loud and everyone says "Class A? That's the special class! " I stand there complete shocked at the sudden noise and shocked faces of the others in the room. The Student body president comes up to me while saying "oh, so you're the one. The new student with the recommendation from the director."

He stands in front of me and cups my cheeks "You have a cute smile" He says Making me blush bright red.

He kisses my cheek and says "Welcome to Seika Academy"

All the girls in the room shriek as I stand there really really confused.

_Dear ,_

_My roller-coaster school life has begun._

* * *

_**Okay so you kinda have a thought of what is brother is like now. right ?**_

_**So make your decisions! Again Its Brick, Butch, or an Original Character which I will make up.**_

_**Note: It might be one from my other story…. Or I might make up another :D**_

_**Please Review! :)**_


	4. Even Private schools have bullies

**Okay so I decided to make The brother an OC…. . Yay!**

**So hope you guys like the story also sorry for the late update…..I've just been too happy for private reasons . Also most of the story will be Bubble's POV so I'm sorry if I forget to put it sometimes 0v0**

**Any who enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Even Private schools have bullies **_

He was so wonderful, 'you have a cute smile' he said Soft Black hair, a charming face and gentle eyes. He's just like the prince I've dreamed of. "…bles. Bubbles" I was brought out of thought by the teacher Mr. Shan. "Introduce yourself, Bubbles" He said

"Oh. Umm I'm from Viotown, My name Is Bubbles Mc Neil" I said nervously

Right afterwards I hear a bunch of gasps. When I look up all the girls are say things like "She's the one President Blaze kissed?!" Or "Seriously? I'm so jealous." and "What's her connection to Blaze?"

'I became quite famous on my day of school' I thought.

"You can sit next to Boomer Miller" Mr. Shan said pointing to the back to the room.

I looked with a "huh?" And saw Boomer sitting at the back. He looked bored all he said was "What?"

I walked towards him saying "you were in my class?" I Put my backpack on the table when I here him say "Your zipper's down, Monkey." I looked at him surprised and angry. While I hear two guys giggling in the background. I whack him with my notebook while whispering "Don't say that so loudly!"

While everyone in the class is awe stuck, me and boomer fight. Like little kids.

After class some girls and a guy come to me asking. "Hey what's your special talent?"

I think back to yesterday and remember' Everyone was surprised yesterday too' I think.

One of the girls say "I won the Japan Violin competition in the junior division."

Another one says "I won the ministry of education award for my oil painting." I hear a boy say "I'm good at go.* and a girl who says "I'm good at Ballet" another girl says "But the most famous girl here is Blossom. You know her, right? Blossom Kushin." as I turn around another girl approaches, She had Red-ish orange hair and was really pretty, her hair was long and looked soft. "Nice to meet you " she says

I look at her surprised and say "You're so thin! Your face is so small! You're so fair-skinned! You're like a model!"

The other girls who were talking before looked at me with irritated glares and said "What are you saying!? She is a model. Haven't you seen the magazine, _Chocolate Lollipop_?!" one says then the other "She's super famous. All the girls want to be like her."

I look at them and then rub the back of neck " Wow, you guys are amazing. I didn't know."

They then say simultaneously "So what about you? You have a talent right? Like maybe you won something?"

I think for a few minutes "Mmm well, I won the pie eating contest back home, I also won the all you can eat meat contest and the ice cream contest and the milk drinking contest" I say while still thinking.

The girls looked confused I hear A "Ha" Then Boomer starts laughing while saying "You're just a big eater. That's great." I look at him a little annoyed "and what are you good at?" I say

"Who knows?" He replies back

Then I see Blossom behind him "Boomer is good at Basketball. You've won at the nationals before, right?" She says with a big smile and a small blush

Boomer's grin turns into a grim frown" I quit basketball. let's not talk about that." He says Then his frown turns into a grin. He walks up to me and says" Besides, shouldn't you be a special student for climbing trees? You're a monkey, after all."

I pout and almost yell out " I told you I'm not a monkey!"

**Normal POV**

Behind Bubbles, Blossom's friends were talking about it her "what with her" Says Mandy "I thought she'd be all that, with a recommendation from the director but she's just a pig."

"Our class is suppose to be for gifted people" said the Ruby "she's putting a stain on our school. Right Blossom?"

Blossom Looks at Bubbles and Boomer with a distant glare. Thinking of what she should do with the pest who is stealing him away.

**Time skip!**

The bell had rung and it was now lunch time, everyone had gotten their lunch and sat with their friends. Bubbles On the other hand was more worried about how she was gonna get lunch in the first place. Everything on the menu was so expensive.' What's with the high prices?!' she thought

Bubbles looked at her wallet and saw she only had about $2.50. She gave a deep sigh and got what she could afford. A small cup of juice and a loaf of bread.

She sat at a table and took a bite out of her bread. 'I came to a weird school.' she says Mumbling under her bread.' Usually Ms. Lulu makes something good.'

Then she starts thinking of the meals Ms. Lulu makes' Piping hot spaghetti. Hearty stew and everyone at the table ….' she thought a tear starts to run down her cheek, but she shakes it off thinking. 'No no. My prince…." She takes out a spoon and stares at it 'I'm definitely going to find you…..' she smiles at the thought of her prince and a smile forms on her face.

**Bubbles POV**

I was thinking about a lot of things it almost made homesick, but I held it in. thinking of my prince made everything better.' But how, in this huge school?' I thought

"Oh Bubbles, are you alone?" I heard Blossom as she broke my train of thought

I looked at her confused for a while then she said" Do you want to join us?"

Behind her I heard her friends say "Hey Blossom-" but they were stopped by said girl "It's sad for her to be alone on her first day. " She said with a smile.' she's so nice! Unlike like some one else' I thought while thinking of Boomer when he said 'Lunch? Forget it.' Then he left . I sighed at the thought and then Blossom and her friends sat down at the table.

"is that your lunch?" I hear Blossom say

"Uh yeah…" I respond

"the café here is trendy but its not that good. That's why I always bring my own lunch." Blossom showed me her lunch and it looked so delicious.

"that's an amazing lunch!" I say

"My uncle is a chief at a restaurant so he makes me lunch sometimes." she responds

"Oh can you get the water?" she asks

"oh yeah" I reach for the water and pull it towards me while turning I hear the sound of something falling. Then Blossom yelling "No!"

I turn around and see her lunch all over her school uniform. "oh no! " I try to help her clean it off but her friends "Blossom!" says the blond then they push me towards the table. Saying "Move it!" Making the water on the table fall on me, drenching me.

"you you okay!? Blossom?!" she says

"Geez Bubbles, I bet you did that on purpose because you're jealous of her lunch." says the other girl

"W-hat?" I whisper

From Behind me I hear a boy say "What's wrong?"

I turn around slowly and see Boomer's brother , Blaze. Holding his lunch tray.I see the two girls go up to him saying" Oh President Blaze! Bubbles Dropped Blossoms lunch. On purpose!"

"No,it was an accident." I say defending myself.

Then Blossom says "No, its my fault…I put it there in the first place." and she starts crying

"Hey! Don't make Blossom cry! " I hear others say "You big jerk!"

The girls continue " and Blaze, she has no special Abilities and she's in the A class"

"I think she cheated to get in."

I stood their shocked at what they said, around me It felt like everyone was mad at me. And I was getting scared

"for a normal girl to come into our class … you must have some nerve. Go home ! Just go back to Viotown!"

I couldn't stand to hear them those horrible words. I clenched my hand around the Spoon. "Sure, I'm just a normal girl." I started "But I don't drop food on purpose. And I didn't cheat." I thought back to that day I want to…. meet him again " I studied really hard to get in…..You girls…..Your so …..Judgmental and critical of other people." I stood up slowly still looking at the floor. I didn't notice everyone staring "Maybe you should go home so your mommies can teach you some manners." I pulled my tongue out at them and with a "Bleh!" They were shocked. "WHAT DID YOU SAY! " They both yelled in unison.

I heard Boomer Behind me "Hey, Monkey!" I turn around and he threw me a potato. "Here." He said" If you didn't do it on purpose then just remake it. You can cook right?" He turned to look at Blossom "And settle the Matter"

Blossom Looked shocked "N-no…There's no way she could remake it. My uncle is the chief at Cantina a Three- star restaurant."

"Cantina?! " I said amused " I've been there before!"

I instantly went into the kitchen "I'm sorry Please let me use the kitchen." I said to the Men. I walked passed them and grabbed an apron tying it around my waist. 'I'll never forget that taste…I went there with my mom and dad….. A pink potato in the middle of colorful vegetables. It was like….. A princess.' I thought. I Prepared the potato and put in some spices.

"The potato turned pink…" I heard Boomer say

"and to finish off, the tiara!" I replied.

"Tiara?" I heard him say again.

I looked at the spice cabinet looking for the spice I needed. " Cantina's taramasalata….used crystal sea salt from England." I said to myself…."it's the best salt to use with vegetables."

From behind I saw Blaze reaching up "You can remember all that?" He asked more amused that curious.

"I never forget a taste once I've had it." I say with a blush. "Thank you" I whisper

I take the salt and sprinkle a little on the dish. "Put on the tiara" I said "and the princess is ready."

I gave the dish to Blossom and her friends they hesitantly took it and dug in their spoon.

"No way." I heard the blond say

"It tastes just like Blossom's…." says the other

They both gasp and look a Blossom. Who is currently looks irritated .

I look at them and say "Good" with a smile.

**Normal POV**

"She's amazing " says Blaze. He takes a carrot stick and slightly bites it.

"Brother. What are you planning?" says boomer.

"Who knows?" replies Blaze.

Back with Bubbles the other students take a taste at her dish. "Wow! This is really good." Says a boy.

"Really? I want some" says a girl

"Me too" say others..

Bubbles looks towards them in thought. 'I know' She says 'Everyone comes to the cafeteria. Maybe He'll come too.' she said enthusiastically "My Flan Prince…."

While Bubbles was giving some of the other students her dish. Blossom stared at her with pure hatred.

* * *

**Kinda short right? sorry **

**I'm going along with the normal chapters**

**anywho! review please **


End file.
